Highway
by Angel Pink
Summary: "Todos nós temos uma estrada para seguir. Seja ela longa ou curta..." Fic em resposta ao desafio Halloween da comunidade do facebook: Saint Seiya Ficwriters.


_**Disclaimer:**_

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Seu Kurumada e a cambada da Toei que toma conta desse povo._**

**_Desafio Halloween da comunidade do facebook: Saint Seiya Ficwriters. _**

**_Minha fail sinopse está parecendo autoajuda do Augusto Cury._**

**_Nota da autora psicótica: Olha, não sei nem o que falar. Deu na telha e saiu da cabeça. Se ficou tenso demais, foi mal. _**

**_Agradecimentos ao brô google beta from hell Darkest Brô._**

**_Dica da trilha sonora (porque ela me faz lembrar filmes de terror): Grizzly Bear - Slow Life_**

**_-x-x-x-_**

* * *

Dirigir pelas rodovias daquele lugar era bizarro demais para acreditar. Um lugar onde só se via colinas e pinheiros. Estava tudo errado! Onde diabos tinha enfiado na cabeça que um cenário como este melhoraria seu estado de espírito?

A neve cobria quase parcialmente sua visão. Sua paciência se esgotara e a única coisa que queria no exato momento era uma bela caneca fumegante de chocolate quente com conhaque.

- Eu sou estúpida demais. Droga de inverno! Por que eu, Saori Kido, não pegou o caminho mais longo? Ah sim, porque a senhorita apressadinha aqui olhou para a placa errada e acabou se perdendo! - diz a própria se olhando no retrovisor interno no carro.

As rajadas de neve começaram a aumentar. Saori começa a se desesperar. O mapa cai das suas mãos enluvadas.

- Ah não! – por segundos Saori se abaixa e desvia o olhar da estrada para encontrar o mapa.

Sorridente por encontrar o objeto, a moça levanta o pescoço e quando foca sua visão na estrada algo faz com que seu sorriso desmorone.

Um cervo colide com o carro. O automóvel prata começa a capotar uma, duas, três... E finalmente ele cai de uma ribanceira.

A imaculada neve branca fica manchada por sangue e partes do animal com veículo.

Presa no cinto e de ponta a cabeça, Saori consegue abrir um olho. Seu longo cabelo lilás fica colado na face machucada. Tudo está girando.

- Ai. – gemendo. – O-o que é-é isso... – murmurando.

Com muita dificuldade ela tenta recobrar aos poucos sua visão.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – gritando.

O inocente cervo a encara com a parte da sua cabeça degolada. Seu olho ônix está caindo para fora. Da sua boca brotava um líquido gosmento. A língua para fora e metade do crânio rachado fazia daquela cena um episódio mais do que nojento. Grotesco.

Saori desmaia.

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

O cheiro de roupa limpa e seca invadiu suas narinas. Seu corpo estava agasalhado por uma grossa coberta felpuda. Tentou abrir as pálpebras, mas uma voz forte e máscula fez ressoar no ar.

- Devagar. Você não está acostumada com a claridade.

Sua espinha esfriou. Onde estava? Tudo o que tentava lembrar era um borrão manchado de sangue e degolação. A moça sente uma pressão vinda do colchão da cama e com as mãos estendidas para fora ela segura firme no cobertor.

- Agora, lentamente. Isso...

Saori finalmente se desprende da escuridão. E, pelos céus. Estava na porta do paraíso?

O rosto de traços exótico exalava pura sensualidade. A pele morena resplandecia vitalidade. Os olhos de um azul enigmático e a boca carnuda faziam do homem um deus grego. Ou será que era? Não sabia ao certo.

- Meu nome é Saga. Saga Kraounakis. Eu te resgatei depois do acidente que sofreu. Sorte a sua. Meu bichinho perambulava por essa área e assim ele conseguiu te farejar. – dando um fraco sorriso.

- Vocês ficam passeando nesse lugar congelante? – funga Saori.

Meio desconcertado Saga dá de ombros.

- Acredite, é um dos meus hobbies favoritos.

- Ai que sem noção eu sou. Mil perdões. Me chamo Saori Kido. – erguendo a mão. – Sou eternamente grata por ter me acolhido tão bem. Você nem me conhece!

Uma covinha charmosíssima aparece no sorriso do homem.

- Só faço o que acho certo. – Saga fica a encarando.

Uma rápida ligação ocorre ali.

- Bem, então. Sem querer estragar sua hospitalidade, mas, onde tem um telefone por aqui? – Saori.

- Eu não tenho telefone. – Saga.

- Como?! – Saori.

- Não existe sinal por aqui. – Saga.

- E como você faz para, sei lá. Resolver algo? – Saori.

- Tenho que pegar o carro e seguir estrada. Depois de uma hora eu paro em uma loja de conveniência. – Saga se levanta e pega uma pequena bandeja em cima de um criado mudo mogno.

- Oh céus. – Saori encosta a cabeça no travesseiro. – O que mais me falta acontecer?

- Eu preparei chocolate europeu para você se esquentar. Servida? – Saga senta novamente no colchão e deposita a caneca nas mãos dela.

Saori ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estava desconfiada.

- EI SAGA! CADÊ VOCÊ CARA. – alguém abre a porta com tudo. – Opa, estou interrompendo algo?

Será que tinha batido a cabeça com força? O tal Saga tinha um gêmeo?! Era isso mesmo?

**_-x-x-x-_**

* * *

Gêmeos idênticos. Com diferença no tom dos cabelos. Ah, e no olhar sacana que o outro direcionou para ela.

- Oi bela adormecida. Tudo bem? – o homem encosta no batente da porta.

- Kanon, o nome dela é Saori. – Saga.

- Bom, bela ela é... – Kanon.

- Será que dá para parar. – Saga.

- Gente, por favor, não briguem por minha causa. E oi para você também Kanon. – Saori oferece um sorriso amarelo.

- Pelo visto já está melhor. O meu irmão te contou do acidente né? – Kanon.

- Sim, sim. E agradeço pelo que fizeram por mim. Do fundo do meu coração. – Saori agarra a mão de Saga e olha para os dois.

- Já que o príncipe de cavalo branco resgatou a donzela eu vou me retirar para poderem desfrutar do "final feliz". – Kanon solta uma risada.

Saori fica vermelha e Saga o encara sem muitas opções.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Saga.

- Passei para avisar que o Camus acabou de chegar. Ele já encontrou o que precisava lá na loja daquele velho babaca. – Kanon. – E o Milo está assistindo televisão. Como sempre.

- Certo. – Saga olha para Saori. – Gostaria de conhecer nossa casa?

- É sério? Ai meu Deus. Você é tão gentil! Pelo visto, acho que vou gostar de dar um tour. – Saori se sentindo radiante. – Acho que minha ida terá que ser adiada.

- Com certeza. – murmura Kanon antes de fechar a porta.

**_-x-x-x-_**

* * *

Sentado em uma poltrona de couro marrom e lendo um livro de Dostoievski, Camus tentava concentrar na sua leitura. Mas seu melhor amigo parecia inquieto e intrigado.

- Está ansioso... – Camus.

- Isso é uma pergunta ou uma afirmação? – Milo zapeando os canais.

- Acho que não preciso responder. – Camus o olha.

- Foi mal. Sabe como fico quando acontece isso. – Milo.

- A culpada é ela. – Camus.

Uma risada cristalina envolve a sala de estar.

- Camus, Milo. Essa é a Saori. – Saga e a jovem estão com os braços dados. – E Saori, esses são os meus amigos.

- Muito prazer em conhecer vocês meninos. E que bela casa de campo heim... – admirando a sala.

O lugar era todo rústico. Com móveis de madeira, piso de taco e uma reconfortante lareira aquecendo o ambiente. A enorme janela de vidro dava uma vista excelente do inverno congelante que caia lá fora.

O homem de um liso cabelo verde retirou os óculos e fechou o livro. Com seu semblante sério e reservado ficou observando a moça de melenas lilases.

- Já deu uma volta lá fora senhorita Saori? – Camus.

- Ah, eu não acho uma boa ideia. Está tão quentinho aqui. – Saori agarra Saga.

Milo. O moreno de pele dourada, cabelos ondulados, corpo sexy ainda estava ziguezagueando a televisão.

- Olha, estou indo lá para o quarto. Qualquer coisa é só me chamarem. – diz o próprio antes de subir as escadas.

Saori fica sem entender e cochicha no ouvido de Saga.

- _Foi algo que eu disse_?

- _Fique tranquila. Ele é assim mesmo, só está procurando algo para se divertir._ – Saga.

- _Ah..._ – Saori.

Camus também se levanta e se aproxima de Saori.

- Bom, eu vou procurar o Kanon para uma partida de xadrez. O meu amigo mostrará ser uma companhia melhor que a minha. Fique a vontade na nossa casa. – E beija a mão dela.

- O-obrigada.- murmura uma Saori envergonhada.

Saga olha para o amigo e puxa levemente o braço de Saori.

- Quer conhecer seu salvador? – Saga.

- O seu cão? – Saori

- Sim. Na verdade mais do Camus do que meu. – Saga.

- Eu sou apaixonada por animais! – Saori

- Mas antes... – Saga pega um enorme casaco do porta-casaco. – Coloque isso.

Saori pega a peça e veste.

- E agora? – Saori o olha.

- E agora vamos conhecer ele. – conduzindo-a para fora da casa.

Assim que a porta é aberta um vento glacial cruza no rosto de Saori.

- Ui. – Saori.

- Você vai gostar dele. – Saga.

Os dois caminham para fora. A neve começa a cobrir os seus pés. E enquanto se afastam da casa Saga dá um longo assovio.

Uma mancha cinzenta e rápida aparece entre as árvores. Sua velocidade é muito grande para os olhos de Saori tentar acompanhar.

- Não tenha medo dele. – Saga.

- E por que eu teria? – Saori. – O que um inocente bichinho fará comigo? – gargalhando.

Um enorme lobo surge e vem direto em sua direção. Saori vê seu sangue congelar junto com a neve. Os passos do animal eram tão poderosos que esmagava com brutalidade o solo branco.

- Saga... – Saori não para de encarar o lobo acinzentado.

Mais rápido.

- Saga! – Saori aumenta o tom de voz.

As pernas se comprimiram e o salto foi dado.

- SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grita Saori.

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

- SUA VAGABUNDA! – um tapa forte é dado. – GRITE AGORA!

Chorando desesperadamente a moça se debate sobre a cama. Outro tapa é desferido.

- Camus. Essa piranha merece uma punição melhor. – Milo sai de cima da cama. – Mostre para essa puta o que acontece quando cruza o nosso caminho.

Com os olhos enervados de prazer, Camus pega um canivete do seu bolso. Caminhando lentamente e chegando bem próximo do rosto da mulher ele abaixa e o acaricia.

- Você não deveria ter dado de cima de mim. Ele é MUITO ciumento. – Camus abre o canivete e passa lentamente sobre a face da moça.

A moça grita, mas sua boca está amordaçada.

Milo agarra o cabelo ruivo dela.

- Beije-me. – olhando para ele. – Agora!

Os dois se curvam e se beijam. Milo puxa ainda mais o cabelo da vítima e Camus começa a fincar o canivete do rosto dela. O filete de sangue começa a ser derramado.

Camus para de beijar o companheiro e volta a dar atenção para a ruiva.

- Marin, Marin. Você é uma mosca morta. Acha mesmo que eu iria para a cama com você? – Camus rindo com escárnio. – Você é o nosso brinquedinho. Foi somente uma isca.

Milo desfere um soco no abdome dela. Marin se encolhe ao máximo e quase apaga.

- Não desmaie! – Milo novamente sobe em cima dela. – Camus me dê o isqueiro.

O francês abre a gaveta do criado mudo e entrega para ele.

- Que tal darmos uma aquecidinha? – Milo acende o isqueiro

Marin sente algo queimar sua pele. E com o pouco de forças existentes ela tenta se remexer.

- Mais. – Camus.

Milo passa o isqueiro sobre queixo de Marin.

- MAIS! – Camus quase goza com tal visão.

Marin não aguenta a dor e começa a gritar. Seu mamilo direito estava sendo queimado! Seus pulmões estão quase ser ar. E novamente aquele maldito moreno retorna com o isqueiro em seus seios.

- HAUUAUHAHUAUHAUHHAHAHU. – Milo gargalhando sem parar.

Camus retira o pano amordaçado da boca de Marin e o som ecoa pela casa. Mas antes, o francês finca o canivete na coxa da ruiva e o som o faz ter um orgasmo!

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. – Marin e Camus gritam juntos.

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

**Continua...**


End file.
